Mi amado copo de nive
by mikan-chan18
Summary: El tenia una vida que odiaba y de pronto aparece ella diciendole que le cumplira un milagro como terminara todo. este fic participa en el reto navideño de la comunidad sakuriana


**Bueno por fin termine de editar mirar re****visar y no se cuantas cosas más, la verdad es que pense que no lo terminaria jamas porque mi madre me castigo por las notas TT pero logre ingeniarmelas para terminarla y aqui esta espero que hos guste y porfa dejadme algun review no soy muy buena escribiendo pero haber que tal esta.**

**_este fic participa en el reto navideño de el forum comunidad sakuriana_  
**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM pero la historia es completamente mia  
**

**ahora ya si no hos molesto mas y disfrutad de la lectura ^^  
**

* * *

_**Mi amado copo de nieve**_

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y es probable que sea cierto, pero no en mi caso, mi versión seria después

de la tormenta llega el tifón y cuando este se va viene la calma, aunque es una calma relativa llena de altibajos, ¿pero no es

eso lo maravilloso de la vida?

Así pues para que entendáis toda la situación volveremos al inicio, en plena tormenta.

Dos semanas antes de navidad me hallaba caminando por la calle, poco a poco la noche se cernía sobre el mundo, y mientras,

yo, me hundía en mi desesperación personal, la gente a mí alrededor corría ajetreada y feliz contagiados por la alegría que

desprendía la época. Se oía el jolgorio de los niños cuando reían a carcajadas y los reclamos de los vendedores intentando

atraer público, pero todo sonido alegre era indiferente a mis oídos. Estaba solo en esta vida, no tenía familia ni amigos, mi

jefe era un tirano y odiaba mi trabajo, el trabajo de empresa no era lo mío sencillamente, yo era chef, no empresario, pero el

destino había querido que no encontrase empleo en mi área. Mis pies seguían en movimiento sin rumbo fijo, vagando por las

calles llenas de luces y adornos festivos, lentamente y sin percatarme llegue al parque, un terreno de jardín lleno de árboles,

con tan solo algunas farolas alumbrando el suelo y un par de bancos de madera imitando los troncos caídos para dar un

toque más natural a todo el entorno, la luz blanca creaba un aspecto solitario y frio; igual que mi estado, con pasos lentos y

decaídos me situé en frente de uno de los bancos y tras una rápida inspección me senté con la cabeza entre las manos y los

codos en las rodillas mirando el cielo oscuro repleto de nubes grises que anunciaban tormenta, de pronto en un punto

incierto del firmamento una marca blanca se empezó a formar, y lentamente descendió un copo de nieve blanco, puro y

brillante como el diamante, fascinado observe su caída suave y armoniosa, y justo con la misma gracia que bajaba se posó en

el suelo, en ese instante una luz cegadora baño todo el lugar impidiéndome ver durante unos segundos cualquier cosa que

hubiese pasado, cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos quede anonado, ante mí una criatura celestial se alzaba con esplendor,

cabellos negro azabache, oscuro como los abismos más profundos, largo y ligeramente ondulados cubrían su espalda como

una cascada de tinta, la piel pálida como la porcelana, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, una boca pequeña y dulce de

labios delgados y sonrosados, la nariz pequeña y respingona, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran dos amatistas perfectamente

pulidas, brillantes, puras y frías, pero bellas y enigmáticas, contenían todo un universo en su interior lleno de vida y misterios

por descubrir, el cuerpo delgado y estilizado presentaba las proporciones perfectas dentro de los cánones de belleza

establecidos en esta sociedad, portaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, un abrigo un poco más corto que el vestido, medias,

guantes con una bonita estrella de cristal en el dorso, un tierno gorrito con una borla lo alto de la cabeza y botines

acolchados, todo en diferentes tonos de blanco, era la representación perfecta de la nieve en forma humana.

Estaba paralizado, solo podía observarla, sin moverme, sin hablar, solo mirando cómo se acercaba con pasos graciosos igual

que el revolotear de la nieve mecida por el viento, se paró ante mí y hablo-

- Mi nombre es Tomoyo ¿y el tuyo?- si dijese que la entendí en ese momento mentiría, su voz angelical cual canto de ángeles

y melodía divina me dejo tan embobado que a duras penas pude articular un débil sonido-

- ¿Qué?- me sentí absolutamente ridículo "¿Qué?" ni más ni menos que "¿Qué?" era lo único que supe decir -

- Me llamo Tomoyo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esta vez acompaño estas palabras con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol y

dulce como la miel-

- Toya, me llamo Toya Kinomoto pero… ¿tú quién eres, o que eres?

- ¿Yo? Soy Tomoyo, y ¿que soy? No tengo respuesta para ello - me quede callado, pensando que pregunta sería la acertada

realizar para aclarar mis dudas-

-Así que eres Tomoyo, y no sabes que eres, pero si tu nombre; en ese caso dime ¿qué haces aquí?- los ojos le brillaron por

primera vez y muy decidida me contesto-

-Vengo a cumplir un milagro- la mire atónito ¿un milagro? ¿A qué se refería?-

-¿Un milagro? ¿Cómo que un milagro?

- Exactamente como lo oyes, un milagro, he venido para cumplirte un milagro el día de navidad, pero no cualquier milagro

sino el que más desees aquello que más quiera tu corazón, y para averiguar cuál es tu tienes dos semanas para pensarlo, y

si yo estoy de acuerdo después de observarte todo este tiempo lo are realidad, y luego, desapareceré- lo decía como si fuese

lo más normal del mundo, y yo, no daba crédito a lo que oía, sobretodo a una parte en concreto que me tenía bastante

confuso-

-¿Me estás diciendo que vivirás conmigo hasta el día de navidad o es imaginación mía?

-No es tu imaginación, es tal y como has oído… bueno solo si me lo permites-como podía negarle nada a una criatura tan

pura y bella-

-Yo… no tengo una casa enorme, ni muchos lujos, pero si estás bien viviendo conmigo, adelante- no vi venir lo siguiente,

antes de percatarme de nada, la tenía abrazándome –

-Gracias, gracias te prometo que are tu vida maravillosa- no sabía cómo lo haría, pero no me importaba, me levante del

banco y entre risas y bromas la lleve hasta mi casa, mi pequeña y humilde morada. Un pequeño pisito en el centro de la

ciudad, de paredes blancas y suelos de madera; dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina, el salón, una pequeña terraza, y el

recibidor, no era nada lujoso ni caro, pero era mi hogar pequeño y acogedor, solo mío y a mi manera, mi refugio-

-Bienvenida a mi zona privada, la última habitación al final del pasillo esta vacía, puedes instalarte ahí, el baño es la puerta a

tu derecha y mi cuarto la de tu izquierda, la cocina está conectada al salón y eso es todo, bueno no ay mucha perdida- Sonreí

tímidamente, era la primera vez que una chica estaba entre esas cuatro paredes, ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió, entro a su

cuarto y más tarde oí el sonido de la ducha, tal vez debería haber ido a preguntarle si quería cenar o si tenía alguna duda,

pero estaba tan agotado que sin pensarlo mucho me puse el pijama y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

El día amaneció luminoso y lleno de sonidos y aromas, eso ultimo me extraño ¿porque olía tan bien toda la casa? salí de mis

aposentos rápidamente, sin percatarme de mi atuendo ni mi aspecto y guiado por el delicioso olor llegue a la cocina, allí

encontré a la hermosa Tomoyo, cubierta con un tierno vestido hasta las rodillas de un azul pastel, lleno de bordados en

tonos azules más oscuros representando cristales de nieve, y medias del mismo tono que los bordados, todo eso sumado a

mi delantal blanco de cocina le hacían adquirir un aspecto maternal y casero a la escena, en la mesa un desayuno equilibrado y

rebosante de color estaba expuesto de forma impecable, enseguida mi estómago decidió hacerme quedar en ridículo

gruñendo como si no hubiese comido nada en meses, ante el sonido Tomoyo se alertó y me miro, a los dos segundos su

rostro de un blanco perfecto adquirió un tono rojizo adorable, no entendía por qué hasta que mire hacia abajo y caí en la

cuenta de que mi única indumentaria era la ropa interior, que estaba despeinado y sin lavarme la cara, antes de que ninguno

de los dos dijese nada salí de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y me puse algo mínimamente decente, me pase la mano

por el pelo para arreglarlo un poco, y refresque mi rostro con agua helada, volví a la mesa y me senté sin abrir la boca, ya

había hecho demasiado el ridículo en apenas cinco minutos. Después del delicioso desayuno tenía que irme a trabajar, mis

ganas de salir de casa y dejar a Tomoyo sola eran bastante pocas, pero tenía que mantenerme de alguna manera-

-Tomoyo tengo que irme al trabajo, volveré en unas horas ¿crees que estarás bien sola?

-Hombre estar bien sí que lo estaré, pero no quiero quedarme, mi deber es observarte y eso significa seguirte a donde haga

falta- No me hizo mucha gracia pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa que aceptarlo, pues de las pocas experiencias que

tenía con las mujeres lo único que había sacado en claro es que si a una mujer se le mete una idea entre ceja y ceja nadie se

la quitara de la cabeza-

-¿segura? Quiero decir no es muy agradable mi trabajo y te aburrirás mucho.

-No te preocupes seguro que encuentro alguna cosa que hacer- la sonrisa que lucía en ese momento no fue nada

tranquilizadora, más bien parecía que tramaba algo, pero por ese entonces yo aún no la conocía suficiente-

-Que conste que yo ya te he avisado- no dijo nada mas solo me miro, sonrió y asintió, no había más que decir, cogí mi

cartera y partimos hacia mi tortura personal.

-El sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los arboles creando hermosos dibujos en el asfalto, los pájaros migratorios huían del frío

y el trafico avanzaba fluidamente por la carretera, pero allí por donde pasásemos la gente miraba, embobados ante la belleza

de mi acompañante, mi deber como hombre era protegerla, aunque fuese mínimamente, de aquellas miradas indecorosas, así

que sin pensarlo mucho le cogí la mano marcándola como mía ante todo aquel que se dignase a observarla, ella no se apartó

ni dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar, tras veinte minutos de caminar en un cómodo silencio llegamos al imponente edificio de

oficinas-

- Bienvenida al grupo Akashi, un paraíso terrenal- mi ironía era tan clara que incluso el portero se río ante mi comentario, mi

oficina estaba en el décimo piso así que teníamos que subir en ascensor, mientras esperábamos que bajase vi como todo

hombre de la zona la miraban con deseo, una rabia increíble se apodero de mi, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, al

fin las puertas se abrieron y pudimos pasar aislándonos del mundo, los pisos iban aumentando y Tomoyo no había abierto la

boca todavía excepto para reírse, di por hecho que no estaba acostumbrada a tantas cosas nuevas y no le pregunte nada ni

hice el intento de entablar una conversación, al alcanzar el piso número diez bajamos, y emprendí el camino hacia mi oficina,

pero justo antes de entrar comprendí que no podía mantenerla encerrada todo el día conmigo en el despacho, se aburriría

demasiado y no tenía el derecho a hacerle aquello así, que basándome en como reaccionaba la gente hacia ella, decidí que no

aria ningún mal que se pasease por el edificio a su gusto, no es como si fuese a meterse en algún lio-

- Mira, esta es mi oficina, pero veras no quiero que este día sea un tedio para ti, así que si lo deseas puedes recorrer el lugar

a tu gusto, y cuando te canses vuelves, y si alguien te pregunta diles que has venido conmigo y que yo tomo la

responsabilidad.

- Vale, muchas gracias, en ese caso estaré encantada de realizar una visita a todo esto, porque aunque se identificar todo y

como se usa, es la primera vez que veo cualquier cosa de la tierra- Se la veía feliz como a un niño con zapatos nuevos-

Bueno me marcho ahora. Hasta luego- Se marchó corriendo con su delgado cuerpecito y su bello cabello revoloteando, y

mientras yo ingresaba a mi despacho, aburrido, solitario y frio. Las horas trascurrieron lentas y tediosas, nunca sucedía nada

interesante, de pronto unos gritos furiosos rompieron todo el silencio y la calma del lugar, unos pasos apresurados se iban

aproximando y unos segundos después el déspota de mi jefe entraba completamente rojo rozando el morado sujetando sin

ninguna delicadeza el frágil brazo de Tomoyo-

-Tú, tú la has traído a este refugio de trabajo y orden ¿verdad?- más que hablar gritaba, pero era el jefe ¿Que podía hacer

yo?-

- Si señor así es ¿ha hecho algo malo?- quería decirle al muy animal que la soltase, que me hablase con respeto, y que no me

gritase, pero decidí callar, al menos por un rato-

-¿Algo malo? ¿ALGO MALO? Desde luego, la muy bruja ha destrozado todos los documentos de mi ordenador, meses de

trabajo a la basura ¿cómo piensa compensarme por ello?

- No lo sé señor, pero me hago responsable de sus actos- Mis deseos de darle un puñetazo eran tan grandes que temblaba

de la rabia, pero aún era mi jefe-

- Así que no lo sabe ¿he? Pues no se preocupe más por ello, esta despedido, márchese hoy mismo de aquí y llévese a este

demonio disfrazado de mujer de mi edificio- Nada más hubo pronunciado esas palabras y la hubo soltado, no pude

contenerme más y con toda mi fuerza estampe mi puño en su cara enviándolo al suelo y le grite a aquel que hacía apenas

unos segundos era mi jefe una cuantas verdades-

- ¿Sabe que le digo? Estoy encantado de irme de este lugar, esto era un infierno el trabajo es una porquería, y usted es lo

peor de todo, es usted un maleducado, un malhumorado, un déspota y un tirano y todos sus empleados le odian, en las

reuniones que se ausenta lo ponen verde y de todos los colores, gracias por este regalo de navidad que me ha hecho, pues

mi despido es exactamente eso, un regalo, una bendición, ya no le veré más, no tendré que aguantar sus impertinencias y

sus reclamos sin sentido, así que adiós y suerte en recuperar esos documentos, y ah se me olvidaba ella no es ni una bruja

ni nada por el estilo, es el ser más maravilloso que encontrara, pero claro que puedes decirle a un demonio sobre un ángel,

adiós señor- ni siquiera me moleste en recoger mis cosas, pues no tenía nada más que documentos inútiles para mí, cogí la

mano de Tomoyo y salí casi corriendo del lugar, no tome el ascensor, sino que baje directamente por las escaleras y una vez

abajo en cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada di un grito de júbilo, era libre, era maravillosamente libre, por fin, no importaba

que me hubiese quedado sin trabajo, ni que mi ex jefe pudiese ponerme una denuncia por agresión, todo me era igual en ese

momento, me gire, la mire y después de darle mi sonrisa más radiante la alce en brazos y empecé a dar vueltas y más

vueltas, estaba demasiado feliz-

- sabes estoy tan contento que esta noche iremos a cenar fuera, así que venga vamos a casa que tienes que arreglarte y yo

también- no admitía replica, intento decir algo pero se lo impedí con un gesto de cabeza, fuimos directamente a casa y una

vez allí me percaté de que realmente quería decir aquello que le había impedido antes, así que le di mi permiso pues sabía que

no lo hablaría hasta que yo se lo dijese-

- venga di lo que quieres no te lo calles se nota que te mueres por hablar.

- yo… lo siento lo siento mucho no quería que te despidiesen de verdad que no era mi intención, tan solo pretendía dar un

ambiente más festivo a todo el edificio, admito que tenía ese objetivo desde el principio pero nunca imagine… lo siento no

sabía que tocaba, perdón- lo dijo todo rapidísimo atropellando una palabra con la siguiente y parecía que fuese a llorar en

cualquier momento, por lo que le cogí la cara y mirándola fijamente le dije-

- Pides perdón y yo solo quiero darte las gracias, odiaba mi trabajo, no sabes lo feliz que soy de ya no estar en ese lugar,

por fin seré libre, es cierto me costara encontrar otro empleo pero tengo mis ahorros, y seguro que lo que encontrare será

mil veces mejor que lo que acabo de perder, en serio sonríe, te estoy agradecido así que anda a cambiarte, por cierto no lo

había pensado hasta ahora pero ¿de dónde sacas la ropa?- me tenía muy intrigado ese asunto-

- Es magia puedo modificar mi ropa como quiera es sencillo- cualquier indicio de lágrimas había desaparecido y ahora un brillo

de diversión se podía apreciar en el fondo de esos lagos cristalinos y puros –

- Oh, que curioso, bueno ves a arreglarte anda, mientras yo llamare al restaurante, es mi preferido esta todo delicioso ya

verás- me gire rápido, pues sabía que al mirarla me había puesto rojo y no quería que me viese, ¿porque me pasaba eso? no

lo entendía, llame al restaurante y afortunadamente tenían una mesa libre por una cancelación, realmente ese día la suerte

estaba de mi lado, unos segundo después oí unos pasos detrás mío y al darme la vuelta me quede sin palabras, mudo,

embobado, portaba un vestido largo hasta los pies entallado en la cintura y de media manga, blanco con ligeros degradados

azules en los extremos, que brillaban con el suave movimiento de caderas al andar, un manto casi translucido le cubría los

hombros y adornando sus pies unos zapatos de leve tacón, blancos y ligeramente brillantes como el reflejo del sol en la nieve

todo lo que llevaba la hacían lucir sublime, pero lo que realmente me dejo sin habla fue su recogido, un moño desenfadado y

suelto aguantado con un broche en forma de estrella de hielo, dejando ver así por completo su rostro, haciéndola lucir mes

hermosa que de costumbre, el conjunto entero era demasiado cautivador, no fueron necesarios ni halagos ni nada por el

estilo, lo supe con su mirada, ya lo había entendido mi reacción hablaba por si sola, por lo que sin decir palabra alguna

salimos rumbo a mi restaurante preferido.

Habían trascurrido varias horas desde nuestra llegada al restaurante y aun no nos atendían extrañado le pregunte al

camarero que sucedía, el pobre hombre estaba muy alterado-

-Disculpe caballero ¿Que sucede, ay algún problema?

-Vera señor parece ser que el chef de cocina ha recibido una oferta de empleo mejor que la que nosotros le dábamos y acaba

de llamar anunciando su dimisión y no logramos localizar a ninguna otra persona para el trabajo.- No podía creerme mi

fortuna, en ese momento necesitaban un chef y yo lo era, corrí de vuelta a la mesa y después de decirle a Tomoyo lo que

pasaba me apresure a correr hacia el jefe del local e informarle de mi verdadero oficio-

-Perdón que le moleste en este momento tan crítico, pero creo que yo podría serviles.

-¿Porque dice eso caballero?

-Vera no tengo ningún certificado conmigo para demostrar que lo que digo es cierto pero le aseguro que yo soy chef y ahora

mismo estoy desempleado, sé que puede parecer que digo esto para aprovecharme de la situación pero pruébeme y vera que

lo que digo es cierto- el pobre hombre no estaba muy convencido pero los clientes tenían hambre y yo era su único recurso

así que tras una rápida prueba de cocina decidieron contratarme por esa noche, y si al día siguiente presentaba toda la

documentación el contrato seria permanente, no lo dude ni un segundo y acepte. Esa noche no cene con Tomoyo pero el

estar con ella me llevo al trabajo de mi vida.

No sabría cómo describir los días que precedieron a ese pues en el transcurso de tres jornadas unos completos desconocidos

se convirtieron en grandes amigos, y mi ahora compañera de piso me hizo sentir algo mucho más profundo que una simple

amistad, solo verla me llenaba de felicidad y un rio desbocado de sentimientos se removía en mi interior, los días con ella eran

mi todo, los largos paseos al anochecer por el parque en el que nos conocimos, el ir de compras juntos, las comidas en

compañía las charlas interminables, las películas en el cine la cuales la fascinaban, esos recuerdos eran mis mayores tesoros.

Su alegría y dulzura daban color al mundo, sus pequeños gestos, sus tiernas sonrisas, sus bellos ojos llenos de amor, un

amor que rezaba que me perteneciese pues en el momento en que solo quieres ver, hablar, estar y pensar en una persona

es cuando sabes que te has perdido a ti mismo y te has entregado a las garras del amor tan cálidas y delicadas como crueles

y frías.

La noche del veintitrés de diciembre me escape de la casa sin ser notado esa tarde había visto en un escaparate un colgante

que supe enseguida que le tenía que pertenecer a ella a la princesa de mis ojos, a la reina de mi corazón, a la pequeña estrella

salida de un copo de nieve, pues eso era el colgante, un copo de nieve cristalizado hecho de plata y cristal con pequeños

brillantes incrustados, cuando llegue a la tienda esta aún estaba abierta y allí en el escaparate estaba mi objetivo brillando

esperando ser comprado, lo pedí para regalo y tras pagar salí feliz con mis compras tenía el regalo perfecto y en veinticuatro

horas reposaría es su cuello. Llego la víspera de navidad el día transcurrió maravilloso, pero a medida que se acercaba la

noche el ánimo de Tomoyo disminuía, su tristeza se acentuaba, y poco a poco dejo de sonreír, no sabía cómo hacerla reír de

nuevo nada funcionaba y no comprendía el porqué de su tristeza, salimos a pasear porque pensé que eso la animaría, pero

no lo conseguí cada vez se entristecía más, y entonces a cinco minutos de medianoche en el parque donde la conocí lo

entendí todo-

-yo… he disfrutado cada minuto contigo, en el momento en que fui enviada aquí jamás imagine ser tan feliz y ahora tengo

que concederte tu milagro y desaparecer, gracias por todo fui muy feliz – lagrimas cristalinas bañaban sus mejillas creando

surcos de agua salada en su pálida piel y esas dos amatistas que tenía por ojos parecían fragmentadas en mil pedazos, en

ese momento recordé sus palabras al conocernos, y supe el porqué de su llanto, iba a desaparecer, mi ángel desaparecería y

no lo podía permitir, era mi vida, mi alma, mi todo, sin ella estaba perdido, nada tendría sentido si se marchaba, por eso

necesitaba un milagro y en ese momento supe que hacer, le pedí que cerrara los ojos ella obedeció y con sumo cuidado le

coloque aquel colgante que tan especial me pareció, la abrace y pose mis labios sobre los suyos lentamente con cuidado

creando el vínculo más maravilloso que podía haber imaginado, fue como si la superficie de un gran lago helado empezase a

deshacerse a gran velocidad dejando solo un corazón flotando en todo ese montón de agua caliente y contra sus labios

susurre mi deseo el milagro que yo quería esa navidad –

- No me dejes nunca, quédate a mi lado, porque te amo y tú eres el mejor milagro de este mundo- en cuanto pronuncie esas

palabras un leve resplandor nos rodeó y sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca-

- Estoy de acuerdo en cumplirte ese deseo, porque yo también te amo y no pienso dejarte jamás me quedare por siempre a

tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe al igual que la primavera funde la nieve yo esperare esa primavera para desaparecer-

y mientras un beso nuevo se creaba cerrando nuestra unión todo el parque brillo con esplendor, ahora nada ni nadie me

separaría de mi amado copo de nieve, porque yo era suyo y el mío, hasta que la muerte nos separe al igual que la primavera

funde el hielo, esperaríamos nuestra primavera juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Que hos ha parecido? ¿Hos ha gustado? ¿Tenia muchos errores? bueno cualquier cosa me lo podeis decir espero no haberos aburrido mucho y gracias por leer porfavor dejad vuestra opinión muchas gracias y perdón por las faltas de ortografia**

Feliz año nuevo perdon por tardar tanto :D


End file.
